


a sense of expectation hanging in the air

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s07e08 RMG, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Getting Together, Making Out, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Texting, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Stevie starts to realize she has feelings for Ruth. How long though, will it take for her to tell Ruth that?
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands, Stevie Budd & Alexis Rose & Twyla Sands, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer, Stevie Budd/Ruth Clancy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Schitt's Creek Season 7





	a sense of expectation hanging in the air

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSeason7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 7x08 RMG - Stevie/Ruth
> 
> Maybe a slow burn that develops over texting, zoom, and late-night meetings, or maybe a one-night stand that turns into something more. These two badass girl bosses deserve each other. Bonus points for a reversal of David & Patrick's first date, in which one or both of them have to convince Stevie that Ruth is actually into her.
> 
> I've been wanting to write a long-ish Stevie/Ruth piece for a while so I was thrilled to see this prompt. It isn't exactly a slow burn per se, it's more likely closer to a slow burn speed run in which a long time may have passed in the story but not for the reader themselves. Also this is in no way shape or form an accurate portrayal of businesses and how they work. thanks to the mod for creating this fest!
> 
> title of the fic comes from voulez-vous by abba

Ruth: If you keep smiling like that Mr. Rose is going to think that you actually like golf

Stevie: We went golfing once. He knows the only thing I like about it is driving the cart

Ruth: Sounds like a story you should tell me 

Stevie: Mmm, but if I remember correctly this is a business meeting, and last time I tried to tell a story you told me that storytelling was only allowed if we told the whole group

Stevie: I don’t think Mr. Wallace needs to know about my adventures

Ruth: Oh, so it’s an adventure now? ;)

Stevie glanced away from her private messages to glance at the small Zoom screens to her left. Her eyes immediately found Ruth and the small smile that awaited her. 

It had taken Stevie all of one business meeting before she and Ruth started messaging each other. With Johnny in L.A., Ruth in New York, Roland in Schitt’s Creek, and Stevie traveling a bulk of the time, it was easier to have virtual meetings. Johnny’s technology issues meant she and Ruth were guaranteed at least five minutes to chat before the meetings began or sometimes Johnny began schmoozing investors which meant a long-winded story that Stevie had heard multiple times. Ruth was a lifesaver, providing timely commentary to Stevie’s dry wit. She might even be bold to say that Ruth was a friend. 

Johnny’s voice broke out from her thoughts. “Now, Mr. Wallace, I think you’ll have to have my partner, Stevie, answer that question.” 

She turned her attention to the small square on her screen and proceeded to answer Mr. Wallace’s questions about their motels and why he should invest. Ruth chimed in on occasion to further clarify and it wasn't until right before the meeting was over that Stevie realized Ruth had sent another message. 

Ruth: I think the thing I miss the most by having virtual meetings is the snacks right before. If I planned ahead I could always stop at the coffee shop near my apartment for a lemon poppyseed muffin, but that hasn't happened yet. 

Stevie tucked the information away so they could pick up the conversation during the next meeting.

\---

From: sbudd@rmg.com

Subject: The Nite Owl

To: rclancy@rmg.com

Ruth the carpet here is outrageous. I don’t think I’ve ever seen neon colors like this except on a bowling alley’s carpet. And I know we try to keep some of the motel’s original design so they can keep their charm or whatever but this HAS to go. Roland’s already talking about how much he likes it so if you have any control over design, use it now.

Stevie

  


From: rclancy@rmg.com

Subject: Re: The Nite Owl

To: sbudd@rmg.com

Stevie,

You’ll have to send me photos so I can see what I’m working with and then I can tell you.

Ruth

  


From: sbudd@rmg.com

Subject: Re: Re: The Nite Owl

To: rclancy@rmg.com

Attached: 0003676598.jpg (1.15 MB) 

See it and suffer with me

  


From: rclancy@rmg.com

Subject: Re: Re: Re: The Nite Owl

To: sbudd@rmg.com

Stevie,

Oh, I see why that might be a concern. Let me talk to Drew and see if there’s anything they can do.

Ruth

  


From: rclancy@rmg.com

Subject: Oliver Meeting

To: sbudd@rmg.com

Stevie,

Have you checked over the agreement that Oliver & Co sent? I’ve looked it over and the lawyers looked it over and gave it the all-clear but I wanted your opinion.

Ruth

  


From: sbudd@rmg.com

Subject: Re: Oliver Meeting

To: rclancy@rmg.com

Ruth,

It looked fine to me. Are you going to be at the meeting? 

Stevie

  


From: rclancy@rmg.com

Subject: Re: Re: Oliver Meeting

To: sbudd@rmg.com

Stevie,

Yes, I’ll be there and I have a story to tell you about what happened this weekend. You’ll love it, it’s another goose-related incident.

Ruth 

\--- 

The email confirmation for the Briar Grove visit burned a hole in her mind. It was a routine visit, one she does with every new motel that the Group acquires, yet, when she scheduled it she thought about asking Ruth if she wanted to come. There was no practical business reason for Ruth to come with, but a very strong personal reason. Which, unfortunately, is something she can’t say to Ruth. They seemed to have gotten closer the last three months so Ruth _probably_ would say yes. Stevie pulled out her phone and sent off a text before she overthought anything.

Girlboss Babes 😘  
  
**Stevie:** How do I platonically ask someone to come to a motel with me?  
Alexis  
Do you want it to be platonic?  
**Stevie:** I don’t know???  
Twyla  
My cousin once had a friend who asked them to a motel and it turned out the friend had a money-laundering scheme  
**Stevie:** I don't think I have to worry about that here  
Alexis  
Who are you asking?  
**Stevie:** Uh, Ruth?  
Alexis  
You mean the cutie that I saw in RMG’s IG post last week?  


Stevie blushed as she read Alexis’s response. To put faces to names their social media team had been posting photos of their employees. Ruth’s photo had been during an in-person meeting and Stevie had to admit that the way Ruth held herself at the meeting made Stevie all kinds of hot and bothered. 

Girlboss Babes 😘  
  
**Stevie:** Yes  
Alexis  
Good for you!  
**Stevie:** So how do I ask?  
Twyla  
Just say you want her to come  
**Stevie:** Is it really that easy?  
Twyla  
Yes  
Alexis  
YES  


Stevie sighed and pulled up her text thread with Ruth. She remembered when Ruth gave her her number. It was after a grueling week of work and Ruth had handed it over nonchalantly and said, "So we don't have to air our work grievances through our work email."

That night she sent a quick 'this is stevie' text, but didn't text again after that for a while. Ruth sent a few and Stevie always replied back. It wasn't until the morning after she got high with David and Patrick that she realized she texted Ruth unprompted. 

Ruth Clancy  
  
**Stevie:** Snacks  
  
**Ruth:**?  
  
**Stevie:** Motel Snacks  
  
**Ruth:** What about them  
  
**Stevie:** People get hungry they need snacks in their room  
  
**Ruth:** That's probably a discussion with those in finance or in food production  
  
**Ruth:** Also it’s 1 AM???  
  
**Stevie:** Your up  
  
**Ruth:** Not the point  
  
**Stevie:** Seems so  
  
**Stevie:** Night  
  
**Ruth:** Good night Stevie  
  
**Stevie:** I can’t believe you responded to me last night  
  
**Ruth:** That’s what you do when someone texts you  
  
**Stevie:** Not when it’s one in the morning and they’re ranting about snacks  
  
**Stevie:** I’m sorry you had to see that or well read that  
  
**Ruth:** No harm, it isn’t the worst thing you could have texted  
  
**Stevie:** I bet it ranks in the top 10  
  
**Ruth:** I’d say closer to top twenty-five  


With a deep sigh, Stevie began texting Ruth.

Ruth Clancy  
  
**Stevie:** Do you want to come with me to Briar Grove?  
  
**Ruth:** For work?  
  
**Stevie:** Yes  
  
**Ruth:** Let me check my schedule  
  
**Stevie:** It's fine if you can't I just thought maybe another set of eyes would be good  
  
**Ruth:** I'm free those days if it's still Tuesday and Wednesday  
  
**Stevie:** Yeah that's still the plan  
  
**Ruth:** Great I'll see you then  
  


Girlboss Babes 😘  
  
**Stevie:** Ruth said she'd come  
Alexis  
🎉🎉🎉  
Twyla  
That's great!  
Alexis  
And if you get together then we can have double dates! Patrick and David never like our double date suggestions  
**Stevie:** I'm not dating Ruth  
Alexis  
Not yet 👀  


Stevie ignored Alexis. It was one thing to admit she might have feelings for Ruth it's another to talk about it with people. She knew Alexis and Twyla would be supportive, probably everybody would be, but there was that small part of her brain that said if she said it aloud then it was real and could end up with _real_ disappointment. 

\----

The drive to Briar Grove would have been uneventful except for the antsy excitement that Stevie felt. This was the first time she’d be alone with Ruth, or mostly alone. She sat in the Briar Grove’s parking lot as she waited for Ruth to get here. Ruth texted after she got off her plane and according to Google Maps, Ruth should be here in the next five to ten minutes. The sound of Stevie Nicks washed over her and she closed her eyes for a moment and softly sang along to the song.

A knock startled her and she lunged forward and hit the car horn. The loud beep filled the air and she moved back off it.

“Fuck,” she said. Stevie turned to see Ruth at the window, a look of amusement on her face. She carefully opened the door and got out of the car.

“Sorry, about that,” Ruth started, “I didn’t think it would scare you.”

“It’s alright, the only thing I probably disturbed were a few crows.” Stevie opened the passenger door and grabbed her suitcase. “Let’s go check-in.”

They walked side by side and entered the motel. Stevie walked up to the employee at the counter and checked into their room. They walked down the hallway until they reached their room. Key clutched in her hand, Stevie let go of her suitcase and unlocked the motel room's door. As the room was revealed, she paused when she realized there was only one bed. 

"Oh, this certainly has charm."

Stevie turned to look at Ruth who stared at the giant painting of cabbage roses above the bed. It wouldn't be bad except the roses were literally all the colors of the rainbow and in the harshest saturation that Stevie wondered if they'd glow in the dark. The background was covered in vines and thorns, that she was unsure about their intention but to Stevie, it looked like they were choking the roses. 

“There’s only one bed,” Stevie said nonchalantly.

Ruth waved a hand and turned to open her suitcase. “It’s fine with me.”

Stevie shifted from foot to foot. “Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure I can get them to switch out our room or maybe bring a cot in here.”

“I’ve shared a bed before, it’s fine.” Ruth tilted her head toward the bathroom door. “I’m going to take a shower if that’s alright with you.”

Oh, god Stevie hadn’t even contemplated the idea of a wet, naked Ruth only a wall away. “That’s okay,” she responded in a tight voice.

As Ruth disappeared behind the door, Stevie frantically pulled out her phone, hit call, and held the phone up to her ear. 

When the phone connected she blurted out, “It’s an emergency!”

“I could have been busy,” David hissed.

“It’s Thursday. You and Patrick spend it doing all of the boring married things you can’t do during the rest of the week,” Stevie shot back.

“No, we don’t,” David countered.

“What are you doing then?”

David sighed. “Patrick’s putting together a puzzle and I’m working on a scarf for Alexis. You know from that nice wool that Jenna makes for us.”

“You and Patrick really are an old married couple.” David squawked. “That’s not the point. I invited Ruth on my trip to this motel visit, and _there’s only one bed_.”

“Sounds cozy.”

“Ugh, I don't know what to do," Stevie whined. 

"Well, if the rom-coms are any indicator you share the bed, learn of your mutual attraction, and then fuck each other senseless."

Stevie scoffed. She could hear the shower running and the faint sound of Ruth humming, it took all of her power not to smile. "Not all of us get a rom-com ending."

It was silent for a moment and part of Stevie wished that she hadn't said anything. She and David had been friends for years, but sometimes the vulnerability she shared made her want to duck her head into her shirt and hide from the world.

"It doesn't have to be that," David started in a soft voice, "I think it's more important to do what will make you happy now because there's no guarantee of the future." He gave a laugh. "I mean, I never would have imagined that I would have what I do with Patrick."

“But he’s Patrick. If I hadn’t met his parents I’d just think he fell out of the sky like that.”

“Remember when you basically told me to go get him? This is me telling you to do that with Ruth.”

She noticed that she didn't hear the shower running. "I've got to go, Ruth is done with her shower."

"Ooh, all that flushed, warm skin-"

Stevie hung up on David and threw her phone down as Ruth stepped out of the bathroom.

"Do you have a plan for tomorrow?" Ruth asked as she walked past Stevie and to her suitcase. 

The smell of lemon and vanilla filled her nose and it took her a moment to realize Ruth asked her a question. "Um, usually I work with the manager of the motel. You know, see how they operate the place, go over with them what will change by joining RMG, and make a list of any repairs or updates that might be needed." Stevie nodded her head toward the painting, "like that."

Ruth laughed. "I think there's a certain charm in it."

"Well, I guess we should just take it before we leave and you can put it in your apartment."

"I'm pretty sure it's almost as long as one of my walls." Ruth held up a pamphlet and waggled an eyebrow. “Do you want to order something from room service?”

Stevie snatched the pamphlet. “How does a motel have room service?”

“I don’t know, but since it’s ours we probably should see what it’s like.”

They poured over the list giggling at some of the absurd names and ordered a smattering of several items. Stevie turned the tv on to _Wheel of Fortune_ and soon they became absorbed in the show as they tried to one-up each other on guessing the phrase.

As the night went on, Stevie knew they'd have to go to bed soon. She grabbed her pajamas and toiletry bag and headed to the bathroom. Stevie changed clothes and as she brushed her teeth she stared at herself in the mirror and thought about what Ruth was exactly to her. At this point, definitely a friend, and maybe, (hopefully?), something more. She knew that actually asking Ruth out or hell if she was dating anyone would be important to know but Stevie didn’t know if she wanted to take that chance. A glance at her phone showed she had a missed text from David.

Your BFF 🖤  
  
**David:** Rude  
  
**David:** The reason you’re ignoring me better be because you’re getting together with Ruth  
  
**Stevie:** 🖕  
  


She stepped outside to see the lights turned off except for the bedside lamp. Ruth was under the covers and slowly scrolling through her phone. Stevie dropped her clothes on top of her suitcase and tried her best to casually get under the covers.

Ruth placed her phone on the bedside table and turned to face Stevie. “Do you want me to turn out the light?”

“Sure.”

Ruth turned around again, hit the switch, and plunged the room into darkness. It took a few minutes for Stevie to adjust to the dark and once she did she saw Ruth staring at her.

“Is there something on my face?” Stevie whisperingly teased.

Stevie swore she could almost see Ruth blush. “No, it’s just. Well, the last time I shared a bed with someone was my ex-girlfriend.”

Stevie tucked that information away and told herself she wouldn’t think about what that all meant right now. “I’m sorry you broke up.”

Ruth moved to lay on her back. “It’s fine, it happened like two months ago. Really it should have happened sooner.”

“The last time I shared a bed with someone was with Alexis when I came to New York last month.”

“Oh,” Ruth said quietly, “I didn’t know you were dating Alexis.”

A flush rose on Stevie’s face. “I-No-I,” she started to fluster. “I’m not dating Alexis. She wanted to have a sleepover while I was here. I mean I have hooked up with her, but that was at David and Patrick’s wedding. Which doesn’t even matter because she’s dating Twyla now. It’s been a while since I’ve actually been on a date. That’s not the point though,” Stevie finished emphatically.

Ruth laughed. “Thanks for clearing up on what it’s not. It’s fine though if you haven’t dated in a while. It’s not like it’s a requirement of life.”

Stevie played with the edge of the bedsheet. “I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to dating. If it was with the right person.” She paused. “It’s just the last time I thought I might date someone it turned out that he didn’t want to.”

Ruth turned over and faced Stevie, placing a hand on Stevie’s forearm. “Hey, that sucks, but maybe it was a good thing.”

Ruth’s hand on Stevie felt like a brand and Stevie didn’t want to move for fear of losing the contact. During the conversation, they had moved closer and now their feet were touching, faces almost close enough that if Stevie leaned forward they could kiss. Ruth moved her hand away from Stevie.

“We should probably go to sleep,” Ruth murmured.

“Yeah,” Stevie replied back.

They turned away from each other and Stevie closed her eyes and fell asleep.

\---

The first thing Stevie was aware of as she woke up was the long line of heat around her back. The second thing she was aware of was the lips pressed to her neck. The third thing she was aware of was the culprit of both of these things was Ruth. She didn’t know what to do. Part of her wanted to stay put, she liked the feeling of Ruth draped over her, the quiet intimacy of it. But she also knew it was fake and if Ruth knew she might not like it. Carefully, she shimmed out of Ruth’s grasp only stopping once when Ruth tightened her grip. 

Stevie grabbed her clothes and left a note for Ruth to let her know she was out to grab breakfast. When she made it to her car she got it started and checked her phone while she waited for it to slightly warm up.

Your BFF 🖤  
  
**David:** Does your lack of proper follow up mean good things?  
  
**David:**???  


She sighed and picked up her phone to make a call. It rang twice before the line picked up.

“Stevie?”

“Hey, Patrick I have a question.”

“Does it have something to do with last night?”

Stevie sighed. “He told you?”

Patrick laughed. “I’m sorry but in the handbook they give you when you get married it says you get to tell your spouse all about their best friend’s secrets.”

Stevie rolled her eyes. “Well, since you know everything then what do you think about it? And to help you out I woke up this morning to Ruth cuddling me.”

She could imagine Patrick’s faint eyebrows raised as he responded. “If you want to ask her out I say go for it. The worst she could do is tell you no. Or not realize it was a date and bring her best friend along."

"A best friend that would let her know it was a date though," Stevie replied, a small smile on her face. 

"Sounds like she has a good best friend," Patrick said wryly. 

"Oh, absolutely the best."

"In all seriousness, if you want to put yourself out there and ask Ruth out, do it. And if it doesn't work just know that there's a bunch of people there for you."

Stevie looked down at her knee and lightly used her finger to trace little flowers while she thought. "You know it's unkind to be this supportive and sentimental this early in the morning." A small pause. "I'll see if I can do it, let's hope it won't be a disaster."

"Keep us updated."

She hung up the phone and drove to the closest bakery. Stevie ordered a cheese danish and bear claw for herself and a lemon poppyseed muffin and a slice of banana bread for Ruth along with two coffees. By the time she got back to the motel room, Ruth was awake and dressed already, her laptop open and out on the bed. 

Ruth looked up and grinned when she saw Stevie. She stood up and walked over. "You are a lifesaver." She grabbed a coffee and the bag Stevie held out to her. 

"I try to do my best," Stevie replied. 

\---

Stevie was never able to actually ask Ruth out. The manager of Briar Grove, Owen, was extremely chatty and observant, something Stevie normally wouldn’t mind. Except that meant she had zero opportunities to talk to Ruth privately. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked Ruth to come but it was too late now. Instead, she got Ruth who always seemed to be in close proximity to her and always had an encouraging smile when Stevie explained a procedure or policy. 

By the time they were finished talking to Owen, Stevie had to leave in order to catch her flight.

“Thanks for coming. I know this was probably a little out of your way,” Stevie said.

Ruth smiled. “It wasn’t too far and besides, I had a nice time.”

“I did too,” Stevie replied.

As she watched Ruth get smaller in the rearview mirror, Stevie couldn’t help but think that she needed to do _something_ soon otherwise she might miss her chance.

\---

“I’m so glad you’re here.” 

Stevie looked to her right to see Ruth striding toward her, padfolio in hand. 

Stevie smiled. “That’s always a good thing to hear.”

Ruth grimaced. “You might change your mind after this. Missy had to call in today so I have to go in and do the presentation today. I was hoping I could find someone to help me practice.”

Stevie looked at her watch because she was a _professional_ now and owned one. “I have some meetings this afternoon but I can help you.”

They went over to Ruth’s office. There weren’t as many personal touches as Stevie thought there might be. Just a few photos and a little stress ball in the shape of a bee.

“I have the printouts here and I’ll pull up the actual presentation on my laptop,” Ruth said.

Stevie took the printout and skimmed through it, picking out a few of the key focus points. She looked back up at Ruth. “I’m ready when you are.”

Ruth grinned and launched into the speech. Despite the fact that Ruth must have gotten the information no more than three hours ago she had a strong grasp of the subject and Stevie couldn’t take her eyes off of Ruth.

“So any questions?”

Stevie gave a small clap, was she supposed to clap? “No, you did a really good job. You’ll have no problem in there.”

Ruth ducked her head and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Thanks.”

Stevie got up and started to leave. Ruth grabbed her upper arm. “Wait. I, uh, have a question.”

Stevie paused and felt her heartbeat slightly speed up. Was this it? “Are you staying with Alexis this trip?”

“Uh, yeah why?”

“I was just wondering,” Ruth replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Stevie walked out of Ruth’s office and kept going until she got to the elevator. “What the fuck was that,” she whispered under her breath. 

\---

Ruth  
  
**Ruth:** I know you’re staying with Alexis, but do you want to come to my apartment and hang out?  
  
**Stevie:** Is this something for work?  
  
**Ruth:** No, I thought maybe pizza and a movie?  
  
**Stevie:** I could be there in thirty minutes?  
  
**Ruth:** Great! Wear your comfiest clothes  


“So, I think I have a date with Ruth?” Stevie said as she walked over to her suitcase.

Alexis squealed. “Finally! When is it, where is it?” she reached for her phone, “Let me call Twyla so we can help you out.”

Stevie grabbed Alexis’s phone. “Don’t call Twyla. It’s not a big deal.”

“Okay, but like it is? You’ve been pining over Ruth for so long.”

Stevie crossed her arms. “It’s not pining.”

Alexis grabbed her phone back from Stevie and the FaceTime jingle soon filled the apartment. “Let’s see what Twy thinks.”

“Alexis?” Twyla asked.

“Yay, I’m so glad you’re here. Our Stevie has got herself a little date with Ruth!”

“Stevie, I’m so happy for you. When is it, where is it?” Twyla asked.

Stevie laughed. Of course, she would have the same response as Alexis. “It’s not a big deal. I’m not sure if it’s even a date.”

Alexis laid a hand on Stevie’s forearm. “Well, tell us what it is so we can decide.” She moved her phone so that Twyla could see Stevie. 

“Ruth invited me over for pizza and a movie. I was told I needed to dress comfy.”

Alexis shimmed her shoulders. “Ooh, a sleepover. Sounds like if it isn’t a date it could at least lead to _something_.”

“Do you have anything to wear?” Twyla helpfully asked.

“Just these pajamas.” Stevie held up a pair of her well-worn pajamas.

“Oh you can’t wear that,” Alexis exclaimed.

“Could she wear one of your sweaters?” Twyla suggested.

“I don’t think we have to mak-” Stevie started.

“Ooh, I have this little Alexander McQueen one that would look so good on you. I got it from David after he ordered the wrong size, poor thing.” Alexis threw open her closet and started rummaging around until she proudly held up a black sweater with silver around the cuffs and neckline.

She held it out to Stevie who gently took it. She shouldn’t feel uncomfortable about borrowing this. Stevie had almost certainly worn more expensive pieces of clothing thanks to David’s love room clothes. It’s just...if this was truly a date she didn’t like the idea of wearing something that wasn’t hers. Something that didn’t represent her.

“This isn’t me,” Stevie said.

Alexis waved a hand dismissively. “Of course it’s you. I’ve seen you wear clothes like this before. This is just nicer, something that tells Ruth that you want to look your best.”

“Won’t she just be disappointed when she realizes that this,” Stevie nodded to the sweater, “isn't the truth?” 

“I think if she knows you it won’t matter,” Twyla chimed in. “From what you’ve told us it sounds like she knows you pretty well.”

Stevie thought about how it had been a while since she’d wanted to impress someone. “Alright, I’ll wear the sweater.”

Alexis and Twyla cheered. “Okay, now let’s figure out the pants situation,” Alexis said.

They spent the next fifteen minutes pulling together the rest of Stevie’s outfit all the while giving her encouragement and advice. It was strangely comforting. Stevie really had never experienced this before. She and David had their moments but it was usually in a language only they could decipher, here it felt like something Alexis probably had done with all of her friends. 

“Have a good time Stevie and don’t forget to text if you come back. Twy and I are going to stay up and have a bit of a chat.” Alexis said and finished up with a double wink.

“Have fun,” Stevie replied. She opened her phone and sent a quick text to Ruth to let her know she was on her way.

\---

A wave of nervousness washed over Stevie as she stood in front of Ruth's apartment door. Yes, she'd been with Ruth after work hours, but this would be the first time she'd be in Ruth's personal space. The first chance to really see who Ruth was as a person. Did she leave her dishes in the kitchen sink or on the counter? Did she have a couple of curated books on her coffee table or was it a jumbled mess? Was it all about sleek, minimal design or messy and cozy? Knocking on the door would answer her questions. 

She lifted up her arm and gave three sharp raps on the door. A few moments later the door opened and Ruth appeared. She wore a black cardigan and a pair of grey joggers. Thick, pink, warm-looking socks covered her feet. When she meant comfy, she really meant comfy. 

"Hi," Ruth said and opened the door wider so Stevie could enter. “You look cozy.” She placed a hand on Stevie’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” Stevie replied.

The apartment was a studio with the kitchen area in one corner of the room leaving the rest into a living room/bedroom situation. She assumed the two doors on her left were the bathroom and a closet. Stevie didn't inspect the room too closely, however, because hanging on the far back wall was the cabbage rose painting from Briar Grove.

Stevie stretched out a hand and pointed at the painting. "You bought it?"

Ruth looked bashful. "Um, I actually didn't have to buy it. I made a comment about it to the manager and he said if I could move it myself it was mine. I shipped it over and then I had to get a friend to help me move it up here but," she paused to look at it, a small smile on her face, "I think it was worth it."

A rush flew down Stevie’s body. She was teasing Ruth when she mentioned keeping the painting, and yet Ruth actually did it. Stevie hoped it meant something a little more than a silly, fun experience with a friend.

“I ordered the pizza and it should be here in about ten minutes.” Ruth gestured toward the living area. “Have a seat wherever.”

Stevie turned to the area where a large futon, two armchairs, and an ottoman were arranged around a coffee table. The bottom layer was stuffed with papers and folders bookended with those little organizing cubes David always suggested Stevie get. The top of the coffee table was clear except for Ruth’s laptop and a few coasters. She sat down in the armchair closest to her and watched as Ruth walked around in the kitchen. 

"Is there anything you want to drink? I have water, some wine. I hope you aren't a beer person that's never been my thing."

"Water's fine," Stevie replied. She knew that if she had wine she'd drink too fast due to nerves and with her tendency to makeout when drunk that wouldn't be the best for something she was 80 percent sure was a date. 

Ruth came over to the living area and handed Stevie her water glass.

“Thanks,” Stevie said. The coolness of the glass gave something for Stevie to focus on and as she slowly sipped it she watched as Ruth sat on the futon and grabbed her laptop. Stevie’s mind started to drift to their trip to Briar Grove and the quiet intimacy of being in each other’s space.

A knock on the door ruined the moment and Ruth jumped off the futon to answer it. Stevie heard hushed voices and then Ruth was back brandishing the pizza box in one hand. She sat it on the counter and began rummaging through the fridge. 

“Could you get some plates down from the left cupboard? I know we could just eat from the boxes, but it’s a special occasion.” Ruth looked at Stevie and winked.

Stevie got up from the armchair. At this point, if it wasn’t a date Stevie didn’t know _what_ this was. She reached up and got two plates down and smiled at the cheery polka dot pattern. Ruth pulled a bowl out from the fridge. Stevie peered inside to see a small salad. 

“You don’t have to eat it, but I thought we should cover as many food groups as possible. I have some peaches and chocolate-covered strawberries if we want them later.”

Stevie raised a brow but didn’t say anything. She and Ruth both grabbed a few slices and Stevie put some of the salad on her plate, even if most of it was just croutons. She walked over to the living area and this time decided to sit on the futon next to Ruth. 

Ruth sat her plate on the coffee table and grabbed her laptop. “Is there something, in particular, you want to watch?”

Stevie shrugged. “Not really? Probably not a rom-com. David’s had me watch enough of them now that I could do all of the commentary he says he doesn’t make when we watch them.”

Ruth laughed. “Alright.”

They went back and forth on suggestions for a few more minutes before they settled on _Cabaret_ , in part because Stevie had a strong suspicion that she’d be distracted by Ruth, and at least with this she wouldn’t have to keep track of the plot.

As they watched and ate Stevie learned that Ruth was the kind of person to barely talk when watching a movie. No banter, or off-hand comments about the performances or any of the musical numbers. The only few times Ruth had said anything was to ask if Stevie needed a refill and if she happened to get cold there was a blanket inside the ottoman. 

During Act II, Ruth got up and returned with a small bowl with sliced peaches and the chocolate covered strawberries she mentioned earlier. Stevie grabbed a strawberry and enjoyed the satisfying snap of the chocolate and then the tart, sweet taste of the strawberry. 

She looked over to see Ruth staring at Stevie while eating a peach, a look of desire in her eyes. Some of the juice ran down Ruth’s hand. The urge to lean over and lick it off was strong, but instead, Stevie waited until Ruth finished eating and then slowly leaned over and kissed her.

She heard a small inhale from Ruth. Their lips were sweet and slick from the juice of the fruits and as Stevie moved to get her body closer Ruth opened her mouth. Stevie slid her tongue in and slowly took Ruth apart. They eventually moved so Ruth was laying down, Stevie on top of her.

Stevie sat up and licked the leftover juice from her fingers. Ruth whimpered. Stevie grinned. “You see something you want?”

Ruth nodded her head.

Stevie carefully unbuttoned Ruth’s cardigan to reveal the lacey bralette underneath. She bowed her head down and mouthed at Ruth’s left nipple through the material. Ruth gasped and grabbed at Stevie’s head. Stevie smiled and continued her ministrations, moving one hand to run up and down Ruth’s side. Ruth bucked her hips up. A spark of arousal shot through Stevie. 

Stevie lifted her head up and smiled. “Is there something you want?”

“To see you naked,” Ruth replied, a faint flush on her face.

Stevie looked down to see Ruth still in her bralette and joggers. “I do seem to be overdressed.” 

She took off Alexis’s sweater and unhooked her bra. She got off of Ruth and wiggled off her sweatpants. It was quiet and then Stevie realized Ruth had paused the movie. A moment later, a little yelp from Ruth had Stevie assume that she was taking off her pants. 

When Stevie turned back around Ruth was in only her underwear. She had a small smile on her face and Stevie stared at the expanse of skin now available to her eyes. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Stevie breathed out.

Ruth reached over to Stevie and gently pushed her down so she sat back down on the futon. “Thanks. You too.” She leaned over and captured Stevie’s lips in a kiss.

The kiss quickly deepened and Stevie started to rut at Ruth’s leg. She tried to move to get a better angle but headbutted Ruth’s shoulder.

“Sorry, sorry it’s just there’s not a lot of room.”

Ruth laughed. “Wait a minute.” She got up from the futon and walked behind it. She lifted something and then the futon began to lower until it became a queen-size bed.

“Much better,” Stevie said.

Ruth crawled over to Stevie. “Exactly.”

They began to kiss again and soon Ruth moved her hand down to Stevie’s underwear, fingers teasingly dipping in and out.

“Let me help you,” Stevie said and pulled her underwear off.

Ruth slipped a finger inside. “God, you’re just dripping aren't you? I want to see what you're like when you come” she whispered into Stevie’s ear.

Stevie whimpered and let Ruth take her apart. As Stevie got closer she moved a hand down to Ruth and could feel her own wetness. 

Stevie came with a gasp and Ruth moved her fingers to her own clit and soon she came, leaning her head onto Stevie's shoulder. 

Ruth rolled over and stretched out her legs. "I'm glad we did this," she said breathly. 

Stevie moved so she was propped up on the futon. "Me too." 

It was quiet for a moment and then Ruth got up. Stevie watched as she disappeared into what she assumed was the bathroom. She heard the sound of the water running and a drawer slam. She should probably get up, but Stevie felt that happy kind of tired after a good orgasm. 

The nudge of a warm washcloth broke Stevie out of her thoughts. She turned to see Ruth in a lilac robe, the washcloth in her hand.

Stevie grabbed the washcloth. “Thanks.” She cleaned herself off the best she could and then put her sweatpants back on.

Ruth was back on the futon, a blanket appearing out of nowhere. Stevie grabbed one end of it and cuddled underneath it. Ruth scooted closer until they were back in each other’s space. 

This close, it reminded Stevie of the last time they shared a bed. That time she didn’t get to lean over and kiss Ruth. Now, she placed a hand on Ruth’s chest and leaned in for a chaste kiss. It was just a brush of the lips, but it still sent a little thrill through Stevie.

“What do you want to be?” Ruth asked quietly when they pulled apart again.

“Like relationship-wise?” Stevie asked.

Ruth nodded. 

Stevie grabbed Ruth’s hand and intertwined it with her own. “Well, if you want I’d like the idea of dating.”

Ruth smiled. “You want to be my girlfriend,” she teased.

“If you’ll have me.”

Ruth squeezed Stevie’s hand. “Of course I’ll have you.” 

\---

Girlboss Babes 😘  
  
Ruth added to the group  
Alexis  
Yay!  
Twyla  
It’s nice to have you Ruth 💛  
Ruth  
I’m glad Stevie finally let me join 😘  
**Stevie:** I didn’t want to overwhelm you and these two don’t know how to be chill  
Alexis  
I was chill that time I had to run away from the bull that escaped its pen  
Alexis  
Also does this mean we can finally do our double date?  
Twyla  
Oooh, there’s a place I’ve been wanting to go to that would be perfect!  
Ruth  
That sounds fun. Do you think sometime next week would work? Stevie and I have to visit a motel the week after  
Alexis  
Sounds like fun 😉  
**Stevie:** It’s literally part of my job to visit motels  
**Stevie:** But yes we’ll have fun  



End file.
